


Jamais Vu

by mimosaeyes



Series: Asterification [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, YJ S1E24: Performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosaeyes/pseuds/mimosaeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Performance.</p><p>Without them, it doesn't feel right, doesn't feel the same. And it never should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamais Vu

**Author's Note:**

> jamais vu: experiencing a situation that one recognizes but that nonetheless seems very unfamiliar.

It doesn't feel right when he grips the trapeze bar. Not at first. He knows M'gann is taking all her cues from him, watching him to know just how much chalk she would need, whether to start smiling while climbing up to the platform, or only when the spotlight hits her. But he can't bring himself to paw through those four-year-old memories. He's afraid he's let the wrenching denouement of those days eclipse all the happiness they contained.

It should be easy, he thinks, to slip back into something he grew up doing. Only it isn't. It doesn't feel right, because it doesn't feel the same.

 _Robin_ , M'gann prompts him, and suddenly his mind clears, as if clicking into a different gear. Disciplined, with pre-set procedures to follow. For a moment Robin takes over, even though Dick is the one to whom this is all meant to be familiar.  _Grip the bar with your hands shoulder-width apart_ , he instructs her mentally, demonstrating as he does so.  _And no matter what happens — don't blow our cover._  Far below, psychic encouragement from Conner rises up to meet them.

 _Relax_ , he tells everyone, even as his own muscles tense up. It doesn't feel right, he thinks, going behind Batman's back like this. But there was no way old Jack was behind the global crime spree. Vaguely he registers Artemis wishing them all good luck ( _Break a leg_ ) and Conner's subsequent, astounded  _What?_

It doesn't feel right, Robin thinks. Not even with every fiber poised and ready to fulfill the shared purpose that was  _this performance,_ as it should rightfully be _._ Without them, it doesn't feel right, doesn't feel the same. And it never should.

But once the accompanying music starts up, and resounding cheers reach his ears from far below... It's not a tangible change; he doesn't stand any taller or have the weight Robin has to bear miraculously lifted off his shoulders. But everyone in the telepathic link feels the subtle release as their youngest team member manages to give them a mental variation of his trademark laugh.

There's a dark quality behind it, a quiet determination that makes Artemis shudder the moment she detects it. And whether he's still aware that they can hear all his thoughts, they aren't sure. Robin seems to be talking mostly to himself when he vows,  _Whatever happens, I'll manage._

_I'll manage._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net.


End file.
